Prémisse : Une histoire de Dobby
by Kurogane43536
Summary: Dobby a vécu toute sa vie comme un esclave, jamais il ne se demandait s'il méritait de tels abus. Puis, il entendit parler d'un bébé du nom d'Harry Potter. Il détestait cet enfant d'amener le malheur à sa famille. Il voulait voir le visage de l'enfant.


**Prémisse : Une histoire de Dobby.**

Auteur : Solora GOLDSUN

Titre : The beginning : A Dobby story

Rating : K+

Genre : Réconfort, amitié

Disclaimer : Les personnages du livre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni cette fanfiction, d'ailleurs. Seulement la traduction.

Résumé : 

Dobby a vécu toute sa vie comme un esclave, jamais il ne se demandait s'il méritait de tels abus. Puis, il entendit parler d'un bébé du nom de Harry Potter. Il détestait cet enfant d'amener le malheur à sa famille. Il voulait voir le visage de l'enfant. Tout a alors changé...

Note de l'auteur :

Ok, l'histoire derrière cette histoire est qu'il y avait un concours il y a quelques mois. En bref, les candidats devaient écrire une histoire sur le passé d' un personnage de fiction et avec une certaine limite sur le nombre de mots. Les vainqueurs gagnaient des billets pour voir Wicked (*). Comme je n'avais jamais vu Wicked, je suis entré avec, sans doute, un de mes personnages de livre préféré depuis toujours : Dobby. Évidemment, je n'ai pas gagné ... et n'ai toujours pas encore vu Wicked ... Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre l'œuvre originale sur Fanfiction. J'espère que vous aimerais! ^ _ ^

(*NdT) Il s'agit d'un opéra, je crois

* * *

Les yeux globuleux du petit elfe de maison étaient rouges de larmes retenues alors qu' il regardait avec effroi son maître. « Dobby est tellement désolé, maître! » Il renifla, puis se moucha dans sa taie d'oreiller sale. « Dobby ne veut pas le faire! C'était un accident! » La haute et terrifiante silhouette à laquelle il parlait à répondu avec un autre coup de canne à tête de serpent, envoyant Dobby rouler sur le plancher. Dobby grimaça lorsque la porcelaine cassée coupa son bras mais il n'osait pas bouger.

« Tais-toi, pathétique raclure! » siffla l'homme d'une voix rappellant celle d'une viper se préparant à frapper. « Une seule de ces pièces a plus de valeurs que vingt êtres comme toi et tu en cases dix. » Il laissa son doigt caresser légèrement le bois noir de son arme favorite. « Si mes calculs sont exacts, cela signifie que je dois te battre deux cents fois. » Il donna un coup de pied à la créature qui pleurnichait. « Mais comme je me sens aujourd'hui bienveillant, tu t'en sors facilement. » Dobby tâta le bas de sa robe.

« Oh, merci maître! Vous êtes si bon et généreux pour le pauvre Dobby! ». Il fut récompensé par un autre coup de pied.

« Lâche-moi, sale vermine! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu salisses mes robes avant de me rendre au ministère. » Sur ce, il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la maison.

En pleurnichant, Dobby claqua ses doigts et répara chaque pièce de la collection de Chine à la perfection. Il ne s'occupa pas des nouvelles coupures et ecchymoses qui accompagne maintenant les anciennes. 'Dobby mérite la douleur ... Dobby mérite d'être battu ... ' Il se rappela. 'Dobby n'est rien d'autre qu'une vermine. Les Malefoys sont tellement bons et justes de permettre à Dobby de regarder leurs visages. Dobby est indigne d'une telle bonté'. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un hurlement cassant les oreilles, suivi d'un ordre crié par sa maîtresse.

« Dobby! Va changer Draco! » La voix de la maîtresse résonna dans les couloirs, blessant encore plus les oreilles de Dobby.

«Oui, maîtresse! » Dobby couru vers la salle qui abritait le petit maître. Il arriva au moment même où un autre hurlement déchira ses tympans. Frissonnant au bruit pénible, il s'approcha de la nurserie où se tenait Draco. Ses yeux brillaient affectueusement alors qu'il regardait le bébé. 'Permettre à Dobby d'être proche d'un si bel enfant ... la maîtresse est trop gentille ...' Avec un soupir, il fit claquer ses doigts, nettoyant et changeant efficacement Draco. « Est-ce mieux ainsi, jeune maître? » Le bébé répondit par une moue qui aurait été laide sur à peu près n'importe qui d'autre. Dobby se contenta de sourire tout en se rapprochant pour caresser doucement la tête blonde aux courts cheveux argentés de Draco.

«Ne le touche pas, sale déchet !" Le cri de Narcissa atteint les oreilles de Dobby comme un poignard, et il sauta à la hâte loin de la nurserie lorsque Draco commença à pleurer. «Maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait, racaille ! » Narcissa gifla Dobby au visage avant de se redresser avec Draco pour le bercer d'avant en arrière, en essayant de le calmer. Dobby se cachait hors de la salle, tenant sa joue rouge.

'Dobby mérite d'être fouetté pour avoir fait pleurer le jeune maître ... ' Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour couper l'herbe. Alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua un gros bâton sur le sol. Il arrêta ses pleurs pour ramasser le bâton et se donner une série de coups violents sur sa tête. « Méchant Dobby! Méchant! » Se gronda-t-il en continuant à se frapper de plus en plus difficilement. Enfin, haletant de fatigue et de larmes à dû de la nouvelle douleur, il fit disparaître le bâton.

Dobby était occupé à tailler les haies quand un crack sonore signala le retour de son maître. Rapidement, il vérifia que son travail était satisfaisant avant de marcher vers Lucius. « Le Maitre est de retour plus tôt que prévu! » Commenta-t-il en baissant la tête. Il remarqua alors le visage tordu par la rage de Lucius. Dobby attendit que Lucius commence à le battre, mais son maître partit seulement vers la maison. Oubliant les haies, Dobby le suivi.

«Chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » Dobby entendit la voix de Narcissa alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre.

« Je suis en probation. » Gronda Lucius en réponse." Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient à décider si je disais la vérité sur le fait d'être sous la malédiction de l'impérium ».

'L'impérium ?' Se demanda Dobby. 'Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Maître agissait de manière secrète dans le passé ...' Il sourit doucement. 'Il travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pas de son gré. C'était bien. Lucius étaient en sécurité.'

« Maudit soit Harry Potter ! » Commenta Lucius en sortant Dobby de ses pensées. « Notre famille ne se remettra jamais de ça ! » Il tourna la tête vers le haut. « Draco seront surement touché par cet incident ... »

« Le jeune maître? » Dobby eut le souffle coupé, oubliant qu'il ne doit parler que si on s'adresse à lui. Le maître et la maîtresse se tournèrent vers lui et il se raidirent. Cependant, au lieu de le battre, ils s'éloignèrent simplement.

Cette nuit-là, Dobby fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : il transplana ailleurs à l'insu de sa famille.

Avec un crack, Dobby se trouva dans une chambre minable, sans doute un placard. Il fut accueilli par le cri d'effroi d'un enfant. Ses yeux plissés, car il savait qui cet enfant était : Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait amené le malheur sur sa famille. Il marcha vers la nurserie et regarda à l'intérieur.

Comme l'avait prédit Dobby, cet enfant n'avait rien de spécial. 'Le jeune maître est bien plus beau que ça !' pensa-t-il méchamment. Les cheveux de l'enfant Potter était noir, comme la saleté que Dobby balayait tous les jours. Son visage était rouge et laid. Ses yeux ... ses yeux étaient pire que tout ! Ils étaient _verts,_ la même couleur indigne que les yeux de Dobby. Dans la pénombre, Dobby pu à peine remarquer la coupure sur le front du bébé. Il se pencha en avant et toucha du doigt la cicatrice. Elle avait la forme d'un éclair. 'C'est là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ...' Dobby supprima rapidement la pitié, qui menaçait de surgir. 'Harry Potter a créé beaucoup de peine pour la famille de Dobby …' Gronda Dobby, en lançant un regard furieux vers l'enfant. Le petit continua de pleurer, ne montrant aucun signe montrant qu'il avait entendu le ton haineux de Dobby.

« LA FERME ! » Cria soudain une voix. Dobby, instinctivement, se cacha derrière un balai lorsqu'une grande femme maigre entra dans le placard. « Tais-toi petite peste! » Aboya-t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Les yeux de Dobby étaient grands ouverts alors qu'il regardait la nurserie. La façon dont cette femme avait crié l'enfant ... C'était de la même manière que Narcissa le criant, _lui _! Pour les elfes de maison, Dobby comprenait ce traitement. Mais pour un enfant ... c'était du jamais vu ! Il s'approcha de l'enfant une fois de plus.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, donnant à Dobby peu de temps pour se cacher. Cette fois, un large et gros homme surgit dans la chambre et, à l'horreur de Dobby, secoua le berceau.

« Tais-toi, bizarre! » Grogna l'homme, en donnant un coup de pied au couffin. « Ou tu n'auras rien à manger aujourd'hui ! » Le jeune Harry, incapable de comprendre cette menace, a continué à hurler. Avec un autre coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure, le gros homme sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Dobby attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres sons que ceux venant des pleurs d'Harry avant de s'approcher, sur la pointe des pieds, du couffin et de regarder, une fois de plus, le visage du bébé. Il voyait tout sous un jour nouveau maintenant. 'Jeune Potter n'est pas si différente de Dobby …' Réfléchit-il, en regardant ces yeux verts. « Pauvre Potter ... » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Dobby mérite d'être traité comme ça ... mais pas un enfant. » Il toucha la cicatrice d'Harry une fois de plus. Harry, brusquement, cessa de pleurer et regarda curieusement Dobby. 'Il va pleurer en me voyant'. Dobby le savait grâce à ses nombreuses expériences avec Draco. Au lieu de cela, un sourire fit irruption sur le petit visage de l'enfant. Dobby fut pris de court. Il n'avait jamais vu le sourire d'un enfant avant! Le choc fut triplé lorsque la petite main de Harry s'enroula autour du doigt de Dobby. Les yeux verts dans les yeux verts pour qui sait combien de temps.

'Un enfant sourit à Dobby ... 'rêvait Dobby, en essayant de venir à bout de cet étrange incident. 'L'enfant Potter tient la main de Dobby ...' Il tourna la tête vers la porte du placard, en se rappelant les paroles du gros homme. 'Il a besoin de nourriture ...' Dobby fit claquer ses doigts, faisant apparaitre une bouteille de lait dans sa main. Soigneusement, il prit le bébé et le tint dans ses bras. Harry buvait avidement chaque goutte de lait. 'N'a probablement pas été nourris ...' pensa Dobby alors que l'enfant bâille puis s'endort dans ses bras.

Le petit cœur de l'elfe de maison fondit à ce moment. 'Enfant étrange ... Aimer le pauvre Dobby... ' À contrecœur, il plaça Harry de nouveau dans son berceau. Il se rappela soudain où il était. 'Dobby doit rentrer à la maison!' Il fit claquer ses doigts et était de retour au manoir Malefoy.

Dobby resta éveillé durant des heures cette nuit, il ne se sentit pas le moins du monde fatigué. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Si tel était le fils Potter en bébé ... comment serait-il plus tard? Dobby sourit à cette idée heureuse, en regardant vers la fenêtre. «Dormez bien, Harry Potter. Dobby viendra vous revoir."

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Eh bien? Bon? Mauvais? Digne des places pour Wicked? J'ai aimé l'idée de Dobby haïssant Harry au début, mais changeant d'avis après l'avoir vu. J'ai pensé que ça permettrait de montrer une loyauté envers Harry encore plus profonde que ce qu'elle est déjà. Please review! RIP Dobby, un elfe libre. Nous vous aimons tous.


End file.
